Sasuke Uchiha NO sabe cocinar
by Milagrito
Summary: ¡BOOM! Se escucho desde el primer piso, Sakura bajó corriendo encontrándose con algo que no creía algún día hacerlo… Uchiha Sasuke estaba bañado de salsa roja y espaguetis colgando hasta por los codos. SasuSaku One-shot


_¡Hola, chicos! :3. He estado llena de imaginación e inspiración en esta semana xD así que la aprovecho. Sé que no escrito taaaan bien… pero hago el intento ¿no? xD. Les vengo con otro SasuSaku :33. Es que, SS es mi pareja favorita de Naruto… posiblemente sea la única pareja de Naruto del que me atreva a escribir algo… y como mucho alguno de NaruHina algún día xD. ¡Oh! Antes de que se me olvide ponerlo:_

Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad [si lo fueran, ya en Konoha habrían una niña pelirosa con ojos oscuros, un niño con pelo negro y ojos verde jade, los dos portando el Sharingan y dos niñas rubias con los ojos color perla y portando el Byakugan xD], pertenece al muy conocido Kishimoto-san

Summary: ¡BOOM! Se escucho desde el primer piso, Sakura bajó corriendo encontrándose con algo que no creía algún día hacerlo… Uchiha Sasuke estaba bañado de salsa roja y espaguetis colgando hasta por los codos.

**¡A leer!**

-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o.-·'SS'·-.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke Uchiha NO sabe cocinar.

Era una tarde hermosa, el ex-vengador Uchiha Sasuke había regresado a Konoha y a su antiguo equipo 7. Todo comenzó en esa misma tarde, gracias a su pelirosa compañera, Sakura. El equipo 7 se encontraba alojado en una cálida cabaña ya que se encontraban de misión en esos momentos. El rubio y el Ninja-copia habían salido sabrá Kami a donde hace un par de horas, haciendo que el portador del Sharingan y la kunoichi pelirosa se quedaran solos en la cabaña.

– Sasuke, hoy te toca a ti hacer la comida – dijo la pelirosa mientras se levantaba. Desde que regreso de la aldea Sasuke, no había dicho el sufijo que sin darse cuenta le estaba empezando a añorar él –. Me voy a dar una ducha – terminó de decir la kunoichi para luego dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Sasuke todavía no decía nada, se había quedado de piedra al escuchar las palabras de la ojijade "Sasuke, hoy te toca a ti hacer la comida"… ¡Kami-sama! Dame dotes culinarias – pensó Sasuke que en el interior estaba desesperado aunque, en el exterior era todo lo contrario, una mirada vacía y sin sentimientos.

-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o.-·'SS'·-.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura se estaba terminando de colocar la camisa luego de su baño cuando de repente escucho un ¡BOOM!, salió corriendo de su habitación para luego bajar por las escaleras y entrar en la puerta de la cocina. Al ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, se paro en seco, vio la mirada que le dirigía el azabache para luego reírse a carcajadas.

– Hmp – "dijo" el joven Uchiha viéndola reírse.

Sakura volvió a pasar la mirada por toda la cocina; todo, absolutamente todo estaba manchado de salsa roja, los espaguetis estaban pegados al techo, la cocina estaba hecha un desastre y por ultimo… poso su vista sobre el pelinegro que estaba manchado de salsa en la mejilla, en la ropa y en todo su cuerpo, tenía espagueti colgando de su cabello. Riendo levemente agarro un pañuelo que se había salvado de la explosión y se acercó hasta el ex–vengador para luego quitarle los espaguetis y limpiarle la mejilla lentamente la mejilla, este se le quedó observando embobado, olvidándose de su capa de hielo cosa que la kunoichi no notó _–o eso creyó el–_ ya que estaba muy concentrada limpiándole.

-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o.-·'SS'·-.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– Bien, ve hacia arriba y date un buen baño. Yo haré la cena – le indicó la pelirosa luego de haber limpiado junto al Uchiha toda la cocina. Ella al principio tampoco sabía mucho sobre cocina, pero ya que casi siempre salían de misiones, ella era la encargada de hacer la comida, así que tenía que aprender a hacerlo sí o sí, luego de años de práctica logró ser una gran cocinera –.

– Hmp, de acuerdo – dijo el portador del Sharingan para luego darse media vuelta y salir por la puerta rumbo al baño de su habitación –.

– Ese Uchiha… – murmuró la pelirosa luego de que el nombrado saliera por la puerta para luego suspirar y caminar hacia la nevera observando que había en ella –.

-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o.-·'SS'·-.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego de que el Uchiha estuviera aseado bajó hacia la cocina para encontrarse con una pelirosa que tenía el cabello atado en una coleta mal hecha con algunos pelos fuera de esta y que le caían por el rostro, un delantal y una cálida sonrisa. Verla así le recordaba a su ya difunta madre haciendo que un sentimiento cálido recorriera su cuerpo. Sonrió a sus espaldas, aunque los demás pensaran que estaba como una pordiosera pero ante él era simplemente, hermosa. Aunque todo el mundo crea lo contrario, él sentía algo hacia su pelirosa compañera de equipo que no sentía por ninguna otra persona; lo descubrió cuando regreso a la aldea de nuevo. El se encontraba en el despacho de la Godaime esperando a que el mensaje enviado por Tsunade llegara a los oídos del Dobe y la molestia, el rubio con un gran abrazo de Dobe le recibió al verlo luego de haberle chillado un "¡TEME!" y Sakura simplemente le sonrió, he de admitir que eso no le gustó para nada pero bueno, no podía esperar que se le tirara encima y gritara a los cuatro vientos "¡Sasuke-kun te amo!" como cuando tenía doce años, el sabía el daño que le había causado su partida. Al principio ella no le recibió como el deseaba, por lo tanto le molestaba para que le diera algo de atención –_Que ironía ¿no? Antes ella era la que hacía ese papel_- así que se daban algunos insultos, esa Sakura le agradaba. Luego de un tiempo decidieron estar en son de paz y conocerse bien, al conocer a la verdadera Sakura quedó enganchado de ella. Bien, admitía que desde que tenía doce años ya estaba enganchado, si no, no la protegería tanto ¿o sí? No lo creo.

– Sa-ku-ra, huele delicioso – dijo el azabache oliendo la comida cerca de ella –

– Oh – dijo la Ninja médico sorprendida por la cercanía del chico –. Gracias Sasuke – agradeció la pelirosa con un adorable sonrojo ¡Sasuke estaba casi, casi encima de ella! Kami-sama, no me hagas híper ventilar, por favor – pensó esta rogando por su pedido.

Sasuke cada vez acercaba más su cara hacia el de la chica, al ver que esta cerraba los ojos esperando por el contacto él sonrió con satisfacción y dejó que su respiración se mezclara con la de la kunoichi… para luego dirigir su cabeza hacia otra dirección, hacia la coronilla de la pelirosa. Sonrió más ampliamente al ver la cara descolocada de su compañera.

– Etto… Vamos a cenar, al parecer Kakashi-sensei y Naruto no vendrán en un rato – dijo la pelirosa algo nerviosa todavía con la cara ardiendo –.

– Hmp – se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor esperando a que la pelirosa venga con la comida –

La Haruno entró al comedor con dos platos en la mano. El de él con mucho tomate y el de ella normal. La pelirosa terminó aprendiéndose los gustos de ellos ya que muchas veces se quejaban por cualquier cosa. Así que ella aprendió que a Sasuke le gustaba con más tomate, a Naruto con más zanahoria y a Kakashi-sensei con más pimiento. Al antiguo equipo Taka también aprendió sus gustos, ahora ellos también eran Ninja de Konoha; a Suigetsu con más remolacha, Karin con berenjena y Juugo, él siempre decía que con lo que sea estaba bien pero ella sabía que a él le agradaban las setas, así que ella le echaba más setas al suyo. Todos ellos formaban parte de su familia.

Le tendió el cuenco de arroz a Sasuke y se sentó en la silla de al frente comiendo su arroz en un incómodo silencio. Los dos se lanzaban miradas furtivas pero al ver que el otro les estaba mirando volvían su vista hacia el cuenco.

-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o.-·'SS'·-.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura al ver que se la estaban pasando algo aburrido dio la propuesta de ver alguna película, el Uchiha solo le respondió con su característico "Hmp" que Sakura lo tomo como un sí. Le agarro de la muñeca y le arrastro hasta la sala, encendió el televisor y el DVD para luego meter la película que había escogido Sakura en este último. Sakura lloraba desconsolada por la muerte de Jack ya que se encontraban viendo Titanic, una de las películas favoritas de la kunoichi aunque ya casi terminando la película la pelirosa se recostó sobre el hombro del Uchiha mientras dormitaba, este al verla se le encogió el corazón – _cosa que jamás admitiría _– al verla así, se veía adorable, como un ángel – _de nuevo, nunca lo admitiría… podrían llevarlo a la sala de información (léase: tortura) y el no diría ni una palabra_ –. Se acercó lentamente a ella y pegó suavemente sus labios con los de la chica.

Sakura estaba durmiendo plácidamente, la verdad es que estaba comodísima allí donde estaba, podría dormir millones de siglos así y jamás estaría incómoda. Toda su nube se esfumó cuando sintió unos labios hacer presión sobre los suyos, al abrir los ojos sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que era Sasuke quien hacía aquello. Se separó rápidamente del muchacho y se paro con mirada enojada.

– ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Uchiha? – le espetó la Haruno totalmente roja de la rabia. Bien, desde su infancia había querido que el Uchiha fuera su primer beso pero jamás pensó que sería así –

– ¿Qué crees? Besándote – le respondió el Uchiha con tono de obviedad –.

– ¡Ya lo se! Pero… yo jamás te dí mi permiso para hacerlo – le dijo esta fulminándolo con la mirada –

– Pues, a los doce años deseabas esto- dijo señalándose los labios – sobre esos – señalo los de la kunoichi –

– Eso fue hace siete años, Sasuke. No vivas en el pasado – le dijo la kunoichi.

– ¿En el pasado? Hace algunas horas, cuando me estaba acercando a ti, tú cerraste los ojos y te sonrojaste sabrá Kami qué estabas pensando – le dijo Sasuke en tono burlón, la verdad se estaba divirtiendo con el rumbo que tomaba la conversación –.

– Etto… Pues me… tú estabas… – La pelirosa estaba diciendo frases incoherentes. Sakura estaba como un tomate, o más rojo. Él sonreía victorioso. La verdad, le gustaban mucho los tomates… y Sakura parecía uno.

– ¿Sí? – Le animó el Uchiha a que continuara con una sonrisa arrogante –.

Sakura respiró normalmente para luego decir:

– Pues, me ponías nerviosa… pero no he sido yo quien se le ha quedado viendo como un bobo cuando entró por la cocina al verme – le respondió esta con una sonrisa triunfal que se hizo más amplia al ver la cara del Uchiha, no se esperaba esa respuesta de ella –

El Uchiha se le acercó más.

– Oh, tal vez quedé como un bobo, pero no he estado actuando, fingiendo indiferencia hacia mí – le respondió este con su ya normal sonrisa arrogante "Marca Uchiha" –.

– Pues… yo no soy la persona que se ha quedado viendo como otra persona entrena mirándola con su ya acostumbrada mirada de bobo – le respondió esta a él acercándose un poco más, con una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior, que se amplio más al ver el muy pequeño sonrojo del Uchiha al verse descubierto –.

– Y yo no soy la persona que se le queda mirando durante unos segundos y que, al percatarse de lo que estaba viendo regresa su vista hacia su plato con un lindo sonrojo – le respondió este con su ya nombrada sonrisa, disminuyendo un poco más la distancia que los separaba –.

– ¿Lindo sonrojo, eh? – le dijo esta a él con una sonrisa –. Con que has estado observándome… – siguió diciendo ella –. Yo no he sido la que se ha quedado sonriendo como bobo al pasarle el pañuelo por la mejilla al causar tan desastrosa explosión. Pensé que sí sabías cocinar – le siguió diciendo la pelirosa –.

– Pues, tú me has estado observando detalladamente para poder decir eso. Y bueno, nadie nunca me enseñó y nunca tuve ánimos de aprender por mí mismo – se excusó el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha –.

– Pero yo no me he puesto celosa al ver cómo Suigetsu se le insinúa – al decir esto la pelirosa, Sasuke apretó los dientes y cerraba sus puños –, o cuando Naruto o Juugo le abrazan sobreprotectoramente – siguió hablando la pelirosa, ajena a la expresión de furia del pelinegro –. O cuando Kiba o Sai se le… – la pelirosa ya no pudo continuar lo que iba a decir ya que algo, o alguien habían atrapado sus labios. Ella simplemente se dejó llevar y posó sus brazos sobre el cuello del chico mientras este le agarraba la cintura acercándola más – si _eso era posible_ – a su cuerpo. Se separaron luego de algunos minutos por la falta de aquello llamado: oxigeno –.

– Hmp, adiós – el Uchiha se iba a dar media vuelta pero alguien lo detuvo… una molesta pelirosa –

– Oh, no… tú no te irás a ninguna parte – dijo sobre él ya que habían caído al suelo, para luego besarlo de nuevo. Sintió a Sasuke sonreír entre el beso fogoso que se daban –.

Se separaron y se levantaron, entre beso y beso, se dirigieron al sofá… Allí seguían con su sesión de besos hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o.-·'SS'·-.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke-teme! – chilló Naruto entrando a la sala. Al ver lo que había le dejó sorprendido: Sasuke-teme junto a Sakura-chan dormían juntos en el sofá… Sakura agarrando la camisa levemente y con la cabeza dirección al pecho de Sasuke y este tenía a Sakura agarrada de la cintura posesivamente –.

– Al parecer se quedaron dormidos – dijo una voz a su lado, que respondía al nombre de Kakashi Hatake –.

– Sí, al parecer así fue – dijo el rubio – ¡Nuestro plan funcionó, dattebayo! – chilló Naruto que se cayó poniéndose una mano a la boca para no despertar a los jóvenes que se encontraban en el sofá. Al parecer dormían cómodamente… ninguno se movió ni nada por el chillo del rubio –.

– ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que no lo haría? – le dijo Kakashi sonriendo –.

– No, que va… ellos son el uno para el otro… aunque no se daban cuenta – dijo Naruto recordando los momentos que vivieron cuando tuvieron doce años…– bueno, Sasuke no se daba cuenta… Sakura-chan le gritaba que le amaba, ella si se dio cuenta – siguió diciendo el rubio –. Me alegra que fuera Sasuke quien le quiera… los demás no se merecen a Sakura-chan – siguió parloteando Naruto –.

– Bien, Naruto… dejemos a "la nueva pareja feliz" solos. Tenemos que bañarnos y cenar.

-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o.-·'SS'·-.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba amaneciendo, los pajaritos cantan, los niños ríen felices junto con sus compañeros y una mota rosa está al frente de mí durmiendo placidamente… Esperen… ¡¿Una mota rosa está frente a mí durmiendo?... Bajo la cabeza un poco y se encontró con la dueña de esa mota rosa… Sakura. Ella se encontraba agarrándolo levemente de la camisa que tenía, mientras respiraba pausadamente, bajo un poco más la mirada… encontrándose con que tenía agarrada su cintura firme y posesivamente… Todo Uchiha cuida lo que es suyo, y ayer quedó demostrado que ya Sakura era de él.

Bueno, seguiría durmiendo más junto a su molestia, la verdad solo le permite a ella estar tan cerca de él, solo a ella. Bajó un poquito su cabeza y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Definitivamente, aunque no le gustara el dulce, el sabor a cereza que tenían sus labios le volvían loco… tan loco como para obsesionarse con esos labios.

Y cerró de nuevo sus ojos para sentir luego como la pelirosa se acomodaba un poco más cerca de lo que estaba antes. Sonrió con verdadera felicidad. Después de todo, el sueño de su pelirosa se había cumplido: Estar con él.

**The End**

-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o.-·'SS'·-.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_¿Reviews?_

_Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió repentinamente… no tengo ni idea de cómo llego a mi mente xD. Supongo que Inspiración se encargó de ello. De verdad les agradezco por leer… y les agradecería más dejarme algún review ¿no? xD._

_¡SE LES QUIERE!_

_NOS LEEMOS._


End file.
